


The Ancient Art of Paper Folding

by scrapsandbolts



Series: Marvel Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony is a proud dad, origami adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsandbolts/pseuds/scrapsandbolts
Summary: “I’m sorry, but what is going on?” James Buchanan Barnes had taken one step into the workshop of Tony Stark and immediately regretted it.“Just tinkering,” Tony replied, staring dead into Bucky’s eyes, avoiding the mention of the hundreds of glittery, origami dragons and the equal amount of shimmery origami dinosaurs covering every surface of the workshop.





	The Ancient Art of Paper Folding

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, finally! My writer's block is gone and this is the product! inspired by [this](http://kayvsworld.tumblr.com/post/183587854860/consider-butterfingers-asks-jarvis-to-google) post by kayvsworld on tumblr!

“I’m sorry, but what is going on?” James Buchanan Barnes had taken one step into the workshop of Tony Stark and immediately regretted it. 

“Just tinkering,” Tony replied, staring dead into Bucky’s eyes, avoiding the mention of the hundreds of glittery, origami dragons and the equal amount of shimmery origami dinosaurs covering every surface of the workshop. There were even little paper creatures on Tony’s head, legs, and shoulders. 

“I, uh, wasn’t talking about what you were doing. I was talking about the paper reptiles everywhere.” Bucky picked up a bright red, glittery dragon, studying it. 

An angry mechanical whine pierced through the silence, and Butterfingers was no doubt doing her best to glare at Bucky. “I suggest you put Drachenstein back where he was resting or Butterfingers will murder you.”

“Did… did she make them?” Bucky asked, placing Drachenstein back on his perch delicately, earning a soft chirp of approval from Butterfingers.

“Yep,” Tony “U made the dinosaurs, and DUM-E is making swans.” In the far corner of the workshop, DUM-E was carefully folding paper with the help of FRIDAY and U’s support. “Pretty sure he's going to make a lake scene for them once he finishes. Isn't he great?” Tony had stopped whatever he was doing in order to give his full attention to DUM-E and the swans. 

“Yes, he is.” Bucky found a spot that wasn't covered in paper, and studied the scene in front of him. Butterfingers moved next to him, carefully maneuvering around her creations. “Hey, Butterfingers, what if I tie the dragons to the ceiling, so they can stay flying?” Bucky whispered conspiratorially. Butterfingers made a noise of agreement, finding string and scissors so Bucky could begin his work. 

As carefully as possible, Bucky began to hang the dragons from the ceiling, at different lengths so it appeared more realistic. Butterfingers helped pass the dragons to Bucky, her movements deliberate and cautious. 

Once the dragons were all flying around the workshop, safely away from any sort of fire or explosion, Bucky moved to helping U make a diorama for the dinosaurs, preparing to place it next to his charging station. Fortunately, Bucky had all the time in the world today. Unfortunately, U was suddenly a perfectionist and wanted everything as realistic as possible, which meant he wanted a Michelangelo level art scene. Also unfortunately, Bucky was not at Michelangelo painting level. They were going to be here for a _while_.

“U, please, I do not know how to paint a photorealistic scene of the Mesozoic era, stop judging me for my crappy art skills,” Bucky pleaded, energy completely sapped as he worked on the fifth diorama for U. U simply prodded him to keep working, making Tony cackle as he watched Bucky suffer.

“Why don’t you help DUM-E with his swan scene, and I’ll help U with his diorama?” Tony suggested once he had controlled his laughter, which took a few minutes. Even then, he was still smiling widely, a laugh bubbling in his throat.

“Tony Stark, you are a fucking saint, thank you,” Bucky moved to help DUM-E. “I am never helping U with anything involving art ever again.” U made a dejected whine, making Tony chuckle.

“He just wants the best home for his reptilian children,” Tony assured Bucky, patting U gently. “Come on, kiddo, let’s see what we can do.”

Thankfully, DUM-E was happy with a cartoonesque lake for his swans, which Bucky was happy to provide. And DUM-E was perfectly content if there were mistakes and blotches of paint that Bucky had accidently made by flicking the paint brush too hard. DUM-E’s series of beeps and trills were definitely ones of amusement and joy, but FRIDAY translated nonetheless.

“He says that he likes little accidents. I believe he’s seen too many Bob Ross videos,” FRIDAy added, making Tony and Bucky laugh.

“Aren’t happy little accidents the best kind, though?” Bucky asked DUM-E, who used his claw to nod. Bucky patted the bot’s arm, then handed him a paintbrush to help paint the lake for the swans.

“U, jesus christ, I told you FRIDAY ordered plastic trees for the dinosaurs five minutes ago, please stop yelling at me to include trees,” Tony groaned dramatically, earning an annoyed noise from his robotic child. “They’ll be here soon, I promise.”

“He’s very demanding today, isn’t he?” Bucky asked, cleaning the paintbrushes and waiting for the paint to dry before adding the swans.

“Yes, but I can forgive him for that. This is his passion project, after all.” Tony used the thinnest brush Bucky had ever seen to add more detail to the sky above the dinosaurs, doing whatever U ordered him to do. “We creators do want things to be as we envision them, after all.” 

“Thank god I’m not a creator then,” Bucky replied, helping DUM-E move his lake to his charging dock, the swans placed exactly where DUM-E wanted. “And thank god DUM-E isn’t such a perfectionist.”

“Yes, thank god for that,” Tony deadpanned, covered in paint. At least U was also messy, so the genius was not alone in being an inadvertent art piece. “Whatever would we do with two robotic perfectionists?”

“Perish from stress,” Bucky answered, relaxing now that he was done with his work. Now he could just sit back and watch the show. Tony rolled his eyes, running a hand wet with red paint through his hair. He had been thinking about cutting it once his hair had begun to curl, but Bucky and Natasha had convinced him to keep it the way it was. Now he had red streaks in his hair that made him look like a member of an emo band. Not that Bucky would tell him that, obviously.

“Oh, I hope Peter doesn’t try to make more origami with them,” Tony realized, staring blankly ahead. “I’m pretty sure there isn’t enough space for a thousand more paper animals.”

“He’ll take them home if he does end up making more with the bots,” Bucky suggested, easing Tony’s dread. “I’m sure he’ll be happy with them all over his room.”

“Yeah, he probably will,” Tony mumbled fondly, watching as U put the finishing touches on his diorama. “Thank sweet baby Jesus we’re done,” He gasped, heading to a bathroom to wash himself free of paint. “I could not do that for another hour, despite what I told U. I am incredibly itchy from this dried paint, so if you excuse me,” Tony left without another word, so Bucky took a long look at the workshop.

“I know this is supposed to be the place of work for a super genius, but it just looks like a dad’s garage now,” Bucky spoke to himself. “It suits Tony.”

“Yes it does,” FRIDAY agreed, a smile clear in her voice. “I believe he will enjoy these forever, if I do say so myself.”

“No, he definitely will enjoy these forever,” Bucky said. “His kids made them, how could he not?”

“You’re right, as always, Barnes,” FRIDAY said, dimming the lights in the workshop. “I suggest you get some food and rest, you and Boss have been here quite a while.”

“Sure thing, FRIDAY. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Barnes.”


End file.
